vampire knight meets ncis
by tangune
Summary: ncis has mission to check out a new school that has strange things happening.


NCIS MEETS CROSS ACADEMY

Zero and Yuki wer walking to class when they saw the cops in front of the school gates. hey what are you doing on private grounds? well we were told to come here because a girl was found dead, oh i see as the two saw one of the class mates that had laying there. come on yuuki we have to go and talk to the head master about this.. as they walked away. hey boss do you think they know something? asked tony and ziva, they could but we have to first take care of the evidence. wow the clothes look like they were very old by the pieces that i found on the ground said the person collecting the evidence...

hey headmaster there is cops and feds on the school grounds they fund a girl that was attacked by a vampire. don't worry zero i will handle this when i have to the headmaster said in a serious voice.

Gibbs asked the cops about the school oh the headmaster has guards that protect the school at night and they are very protective of the school they only let the elite come to the school. well i think that i will go and have a visit with the headmaster as he and his team walked through the gates that had a giant Cross on it. the girls all running away and whispering about the cops. suddenly they saw the gray hair boy and brown hair girl hey you two where can I find the headmaster? ill show you to his office! here he is Gibbs and his team walked into a very small but professional looking office by the big desk and by the way the brown hair man was dressed. oh hello how may i help you? he said in a serious voice we are here about a student of yours she was found on the school grounds but she was dead. oh my! he said in a shocked voice they showed a picture of the student oh she is a new girl and i guess she was not told the rules.. oh Yuuki Zero please can you two please come here? coming said the two students. the Gray hair boy that the team had met earlier was walking in with a mad look on his face and his eyes were a gray' like color and than his friend was a girl with short brown hair and wine colored eyes she was very skinny but was perky.

yes what is it ? did you guys tell this girl the school rules? yes i remember being with Zero when he told her but she kept on asking why the curfew? oh i see is all the headmaster said. um what's wrong with your son? oh Zero nothing he is always serious , he kind of scares me said Tony. any ways we would like to stay around here and see if we can find the killer. oh sure you are the bad guy catchers. well i will have my children show you to your rooms. would you? yes headmaster. so Yuki was with Zero showing them to there room , i hope they do not stay long! it should be ok if nothing happens. well here we go your side of the building you are not to go on the other side of the building over there as she pointed outside the window where there was a tower or another school ! why not? its against rules and rite now is not good because they are getting ready for class and the day students would go mad if they saw you enter over there.

well bye we have to protect the school. come on Yuki !as Zero pulled her by her arm i'm coming! i am still waking up you know! yea i know how you feel the night wakes you up gives you more energy. the two were at the gates and the night class walked out the feds watched as 7 students entered the grounds 2 blonds and a red hair boy and than a tall brown hair boy that looked like yuuki but was in a white uniform.

hey this reminds me of twilight said Tony except i dont think they are vampires. said Gibbs. hey who are they asked the two Agents? how can you not know who they are? said a girl the tall one that just walked out is Kaname Kuran and the blond hair boy with sharp blue eyes is Hanabusa aido and the red hair boy is his cousin kain and than the blond is Ruka the only girl in the class . oh i see i will dealing with a small class. any ways kaname is off limits he only talks to Yuki and zero for some reason, I am a little jealous said the blond hair girl well the agents saw Kaname stop and talk to the gray hair boy and his little side kick so how are my favorite little relatives ? hey watch it Kuran i never wanted to be related to one of you... well i chose you zero you should be lucky to have my blood and my strength. Ok enough lets get you off to class said a unfamiliar voice. who is he? oh that's your new teacher.. oh i hope he is not boring like the last one as Kaname walked away

that night yuki and zero were on the school grounds and yuki was full of energy.. suddenly they saw they cops hey i wonder why they are walking around the yards? hey look its the kids we saw this afternoon said tony and ziva Tony came out of hiding hey guys how come you are still out when its still dark? its part of our duty we protect the school from intruders and from children sneaking out of there dorms. we will have to take you back to your rooms and sorry but we make no excuses not even for the cops who are not from this country. hey kid we can protect ourself from what ever is out there. um sorry lady but no you cant . because you have no idea what is really out there as the two of them walked away hey look its time to go our duties are done


End file.
